A solution that is at present very widely used for transferring electric power to a charging device is that of using an AC/DC converter able to convert an alternating current (AC), generated for example by a common electric grid, into a direct current (DC) suitable for supplying the charging device.
To realize an AC/DC converter capable of transferring high electric power to the charging device, with high performance, low encumbrance and low costs, a circuit is generally used having some typical characteristics.
The circuit comprises, firstly, a high-tension rectifier, normally a diode bridge rectifier having possibly a tension and/or current stabilization circuit, which is connectable to the electrical grid, normally by means of an electric plug, such as to convert alternating current supplied by the electrical grid into a direct current. The high tension continues in output from the rectifier thus applied to a DC/DC converter suitable for modifying the direct current in order to make it suitable for supplying the charging device.
The DC/DC converter normally comprises a HF (high frequency) source, able to generate waves of high-tension electric tension (at present of the order of tenths or hundredths of kHz), according to circuit types of the flyback type, or the like. The tension waves are then sent to an HF transformer which galvanically isolates the high-tension primary circuit (rectifier and generator of tension waves) from the low-tension secondary circuit which comprises the charging device. This galvanic isolation is necessary to prevent damage or overtensions in the primary circuit from endangering the second circuit, which is low-tension and normally located close to the user (for example the exposed contacts of the connectors of a cell-phone or a computer).
To regulate the direct tension of the secondary circuit, it is usual to intervene on the duty-cycle of the high-frequency waves generated by the active switch.
The secondary circuit generally comprises a second rectifier (for example a single bridge rectifier or a double diode bridge rectifier combined with a center-tap transformer, a synchronous rectifier, etc.), electrically interposed between the transformer and the charging device, which is suitable for converting the low-tension waves exiting from the second circuit of the transformer into a direct low tension. A filter can be interposed between the rectifier and the charging device, for stabilizing the tension and/or the current on the charging device.
A well-established need in this sector is that of reducing the dimensions of DC/DC converters as much as possible. To attain this objective, given an equal power to apply to the charging device, it is fundamental to increase the frequency of the tension waves generated by the HF source, as in this way, over the time unit, the number of cycles in which electrical energy is transferred from the primary circuit to the second circuit is increased, thus also increasing the transferred power.
Increasing the frequency of the tension waves leads tendentially to the drawback of increasing the leakages in the ferromagnetic material which realizes the magnetic circuit of the transformer and the dynamic leakage in the active switch during the switching on and off of the active switch, which sets a limit to the maximum frequency of the tension waves which can be generated by the HF source and thus to minimum dimension of the transformer and the heat removing elements of the heat dissipated in the converter.